


Things We Lost in The Fire

by smaragdbird



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, past yancy/tendo, raleigh deals badly with tendo's new relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Raleigh returns he finds out that Tendo is a new relationship with Chuck, having moved on after Yancy's death.</p><p>Raleigh doesn't deal well with that fact and confronts Tendo about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost in The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3493307#t3493307) prompt

Raleigh stood on one of the walk ways simply watching how busy the shatterdome was. He’d missed this, the feeling of standing inside an ant hill, the buzz and activity surrounding him. He could see Tendo surrounded by a few mechanics and both Hansens standing in front of Striker, probably talking them through a couple updates. 

Raleigh remembered how Yancy had used to watch Tendo during these meetings and it was like an ice cold fist around his heart. When he had died there had been a crushing blow of regret that he would leave Tendo alone. And Raleigh hadn’t been able to face him back then, could barely do it now. He still had trouble separating Yancy’s feelings from his own every now and then.

The meeting ended and Raleigh could see Herc nod at Tendo as a goodbye. The mechanics made their ways up and inside Eureka and only Chuck lingered. They talked for a few more moments before Chuck suddenly leaned in and kissed him. The way Tendo leaned into the kiss was familiar: he had seen Yancy and Tendo kiss like this more often than not. 

Betrayal crashed through him like a wave, a feeling that was not entirely his own, followed by raw, blind fury. Partly, as always when it came to Tendo, it was Yancy’s but a good deal was Raleigh’s own at seeing his brother replaced by Chuck fucking Hansen of all people.

The kiss didn’t last for long. Chuck whispered something to Tendo that made him swat at Chuck but they were both laughing as they parted ways. Raleigh knew which way Tendo would have to take if he wanted to go back to Loccent.

“Hey, Tendo”, Raleigh yelled a bit louder than he needed to.

“Hey, what’s up? You need anything?”

“What is this with you and Chuck?” He asked and Tendo’s expression became serious and a little understanding.

“We’re together”, Tendo said. “For about a year now.”

“And Yancy?”

“Yancy died five years ago”, Tendo said gently. 

“So? Yancy’s last thoughts were of you. He felt so fucking guilty for leaving you behind. Guess he shouldn’t have bothered if you just go and hook up with this little piece of shit.”

“Shut up, Raleigh.”

“No, I won’t fucking shut up. Guess you don’t want to be reminded of Yancy, huh? Too fucking bad because I don’t care. Yancy fucking loved you. Did you even think about him once since he died? Did you? Or was he just another meaningless fuck buddy for you? Do you even remember his face?”

“It’s been five years, Raleigh.”

“So what? You just forget him? You’ve moved on that easily? I thought you loved him. He thought you loved him. You were among his last thoughts. He felt bad because he was leaving alone and you go and shack up with Chuck fucking Hansen? Did you even love him at all?” Raleigh had tried to keep his voice under control but he failed, screaming the last words at Tendo.

“It’s been five years”, Tendo repeated.

“Stop giving me that fucking excuse!” Raleigh yelled, raising his hands to hit Tendo or push him away he wasn’t sure but suddenly Chuck appeared out of nowhere and held him back from behind. He locked his arms around Raleigh’s shoulders and pulled him back away from Tendo.

“Calm the fuck down”, he said, sounding like he was barely restraining himself.

“Let me go”, Raleigh yelled and tried to fight Chuck off.

“Raleigh”, Tendo said and Raleigh looked at him. “I loved Yancy. But I moved on. Yancy would’ve wanted me to move on, you know that.” He was speaking as if Raleigh was a shy horse.

“I – “

“I threw myself into my work after Yancy died. I didn’t let anyone close. Why bother when they would just die eventually? And if Chuck wasn’t the most bull-headed person I’ve ever met, I would still be like that. It took him two years to make me see that it was okay to let go. I know it’s harder for you. Yancy is still in your head. But you know your brother. He’d want us both to be happy.”

The tension bled from Raleigh’s body as Tendo was talking to him. He could feel his eyes sting as his anger ebbed away. “I’m sorry.”

“I know”, Tendo looked briefly at Chuck who let Raleigh go. “I’m sorry, too.” He pulled Raleigh into a hug. “It’s okay.”

It wasn’t okay, not really. But perhaps it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
